Dafuq?
by Modern Whale
Summary: Juumonji menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sena, lalu... WARNING: YAOI, lemon! DLDR, RnR?


**Dafuq? **

**A/N**: Hah? Tje fuk? *dilempar*

Oh, dafuq! Ehm, bagi yang gak tau dafuq, pertama-tama saya ingatkan bahwa dafuq itu bukan bahasa alay. Dafuq adalah bentuk "sopan" dari "the f*ck". Makanya belajar!

Fanfic ini saya buat dengan 2 "manusia" (pake tanda kutip, HAHAH) setengah kuda yaitu Shavanna yang item dan Shanin yang suka minum sari ketek Mahoja. Gak tau Mahoja? Makanya belajar!

Bikin fic M-rated ternyata susah, lho. Kadang gue dan 2 "manusia" ini suka deg-degan sendiri. Kadang lanjutin, terus gak sanggup (karena sambil ngebayangin), terus fangirling, teriak-teriak, dengerin lagu, sampai akhirnya lanjutin lagi. Begitu terus. Ternyata bikin fic lemon itu susah, ya. Makanya belajar!

Ehm, cukup basa-basi (baca: bacot)nya, mari langsung lanjut ke cerita. M-rated pertama saya nih. Jadi maklum kalau adegan itunya jelek.

(Makanya belajar!)

* * *

><p>Juumonji menatap jam. Jam 18.30, dan ia masih di sekolah. Ngapain ya? Janda kesepian. Atau preman kesepian? Gak tau. Tanya Juumonji aja.<p>

"Mana sih tu anak?" gerutu Juumonji. Ha? Nungguin siapa nih orang? Biarin aja disana sampai kering. Terus mati kelaparan, terus gurunya gak sadar jadi mayatnya membusuk aja di belakang. Sampai Kurita lapar lalu tidak sengaja makan mayat Juumonji. Lalu Kurita akan bilang, "kok kriuk-kriuk gini ya? Terus kok bagian keteknya mirip bau Juumonji?". Terus Kurita mati gara-gara ternyata luka di pipi Jumonji beracun, terus Gaou ke Deimon, terus Kurita dimakan, begitu terus sampai linemen tidak tersisa. Kanibalisme.

Juumonji menggeleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya sakau kebanyakan minum baygon. "Gila tuh cebol, kalo gak muncul gue perko—"

Tepat pada saat itu, cebol favorit kita Sena Kobayakawa melesat masuk ke dalam pintu. Juumonji melihat baju Sena yang basah karena keringat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Lalu Juumonji melihat butiran…

…Nasi.

Eh salah.

Juumonji melihat butiran airmata di mata Sena. Hatinya yang tadi merana—err, marah pada Sena, langsung luluh. Sudah 3 tahun Juumonji naksir Sena. Dan kalau gue bilang naksir, naksir berat. Berat. Seberat Kurita (yang habis makan Juumonji) tambah Gaou lalu tambah pahanya Banba (menjijikkan, saya tahu).

"Juu…Juumonji… Maaf ya… Aku telat—"

"Bodo amat. Lo kenapa?" tanya Juumonji perhatian. PERHATIAN PERHATIAN! AREK-AREK SUROBOYO!

"Eh? G-gak kenapa-napa…" jawab Sena. Mukanya memerah, tangannya meraih wajahnya untuk menghapus airmata. Juumonji menarik tangan Sena, memaksanya melihat ke mata Juumonji.

"Tatap mata saya," kata Juumonji dengan nada mistis. Sena gemetaran. Muka Juumonji di mata Sena terlihat seperti Master Limbad.

Ehm, anyway, sekarang wajah Juumonji sudah sangat dekat dengan Sena. Tinggal dorong dikit aja, terus lemonan, lalu cerita ini selesai. Horee! *dilempar karena ganggu cerita + ngasih spoiler*

"J-Juumonji…"

"Cerita ke gue ada apa."

Sena menelan ludah. "H….Hiruma..."

"Hiruma kenapa? Ngancem kamu?"

_Kamu_? Mata Sena melebar. Kenapa tiba-tiba Juumonji manggil dia _kamu_? Perasaan sebelum Sena menyebut-nyebut Hiruma ngomongnya masih elo-gue. Ada apa ini? Rahasia illahi.

Rahasia illahi yang akan segera terungkap.

…dramatis kan? (Readers: Tidaaaak.)

"Hiruma…" Sena bisa merasakan wajahnya panas. Wajah Juumonji sangat, sangat, sangat dekat dengan Sena. Bahkan nafas Juumonji yang bau lemon (apa? LEMON? *berfantasi*) itu bisa tercium oleh Sena. Nafas Juumonji juga terasa di leher Sena. Dingin. Tapi… Sena merasa nyaman. Bahkan dia merasa lebih aman sama Juumonji yang bau lemon daripada Hiruma yang bau mint. Atau Shin yang bau keringet (saking rajinnya latihan sampai lupa mandi, rajin sangat atau tolol sangat? Yang pasti dia bau sangat).

"Apaan? Cepetan."

"Hiruma…" Sena menelan ludah lagi. "Hiruma mutusin aku."

Juumonji tersentak. _Harusnya aku tahu_, pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba Sena tersadar. Barusan dia bilang _aku_. Eh, emang biasanya Sena pake aku sih.

"Kenapa dia mutusin kamu? Kamu kan baik, gampang disuruh, imut, kamu cantik cantik dari hatimu…"

Suara Juumonji fals. Namun Sena merasa tidak berhak bilang begitu. Nanti malah dikira anaknya Akaba yang terpisah sejak lahir. Mana mau Sena dibilang anak orang gila lepas?

"Nggak…tau." Sena menggeleng. "Kata Hiruma… dia bosan sama aku… katanya dia demen sama cowok yang kasar, banyak pengalaman cewek, suka ngomong sampah padahal sendirinya tukang sampah, gimbal…"

Juumonji berpikir sebentar. "Agon?"

Sena mengangguk. "I-Iya."

"Kalau gitu Hiruma nggak berhak memiliki kamu."

Muka Sena memerah. Itu fakta yang sudah ia tahu, tapi ia hanya mengetahui fakta yang terbalik. Bahwa Sena-lah yang tidak berhak memiliki Hiruma.

"Sena," panggil Juumonji dengan suara lembut. Ia mengelus rambut Sena. "Kamu nggak boleh menurut gitu aja pada siapapun. Kamu tuh harus punya pendirian. Jangan cuma jadi babu melulu. Sekali-kali jadi majikan. Kamu punya kebebesan buat milih siapa yang kamu cintai. Aku tau kok Hiruma pacaran sama kamu buat…er…tau kan."

Sena mengangguk. "69."

"Iya itu. Emang kamu mau selamanya jadi pacar dia. Gak kan?"

Sena menggeleng. "Tapi… Aku mau kok jadi pacar kamu."

Sena berjinjit, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Juumonji lalu mencium Juumonji pelan-pelan.

Bibir Juumonji, diluar dugaan, lembut. Sangat. Sena jadi ketagihan.

Tiba-tiba lidah Juumonji ikut dalam petualangan. Lidah Juumonji menari, meminta akses ke dalam mulut Sena. Sena membuka mulutnya, dan lidah Juumonji melesat maju dan menjelajahi rongga mulut Sena.

"Nnnhh.. J-Juumonji.. mmmmffff…" desah Sena. Wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Panggil aku Kazuki, Sena..." kata Juumonji di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"K-Kazuki-kun…"desah Sena.

"Mau ngelanjutin?" tanya Juumonji dengan senyum nakal. Sena berpikir sejenak. Ia sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam hal ini—Hiruma sering memaksanya melakukannya. Tapi ia belum pernah melakukannya dengan orang selain Hiruma.

Pada akhirnya, dengan muka yang kelewat merah, Sena mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku—"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sena Juumonji merebahkan tubuh Sena di lantai klub. Klub American Football tidak punya jendela. Pintu sudah dikunci sejak tadi. Kecuali Hiruma memasang kamera pengawas, tidak ada yang bisa melihat mereka.

Juumonji kembali mencium Sena. Ciumannya pun turun ke leher. Ia membuat bekas-bekas merah di leher Sena. Tangannya membandel dan masuk ke kemeja Sena, membuka satu-per-satu kancingnya dengan kasar.

Sena sekarang sudah bertelanjang dada.

Lalu Juumonji melihatnya.

NIPPLESSS!

Terjemahan: PENNTILLL!

Juumonji langsung nafsu begitu lihat pentil Sena yang pink itu. Bukannya pentil itu warna coklat? Gak tau deh. Pentil cowok warnanya apa?

Juumonji mencubit pentil kecil Sena. Sena menjerit kesakitan. Juumoji lalu melanjutkan aksinya, ia lalu menghisap pentil Sena, sedangkan tangannya meremas-remas pantat Sena. Sena memekik kecil.

"Hnnn… Nhh.. Ka-Kazuki-kunnn.." desahnya.

Ciuman Juumonji lalu pindah ke pentil yang satunya. Tangannya lalu menarik resleting celana Sena. Sena tiba-tiba memegang pundak Juumonji.

"Gak adil.. ka-kamu. Belum buka.. baju.." katanya malu tapi mau.

Juumonji nyengir. "Nafsu juga kamu."

Ia membuka kancing bajunya perlahan, menunjukkan otot six pack yang agak-agak mirip cowok-cowok yang suka ada di pertandingan tinju. Sena nggak pernah tahu Juumonji six pack. Iya, Juumonji memang linemen, cuma ya… wajar aja kalo Sena gak tau. Kan gak pernah liat? Kalo tau justru mencurigakan… ;P

Juumonji melirik nafsu celana Sena yang setengah terpakai, dengan cepat ia memelorotinya. Boxer Sena yang gambarnya _firetruck_ ia lempar ke sisi lain ruangan.

DAN AKHIRNYA!

Terlihat juga! 'Sesuatu' yang ingin Juumonji lihat sejak 3 tahun lalu.

Itu lho…

Masa ga tau…

Errr…

Uhh…

Peacock.

Juumonji memandangi Sena sebentar. "La.. lanjutin nih?" tanya Juumonji ragu-ragu, takut menyakiti Sena.

"Emm.. Iyaa.. lanjutin.." kata Sena.

Juumonji menarik nafas panjang. Ia lalu melorotkan celananya, menampakan 'benda' miliknya. Benda miliknya cukup besar, dan… sudah menegang.

Sena yang melihatnya menelan ludah, namun ia mengeluarkan keberanian untuk membuka kakinya.

"A-Ayo," kata Sena agak memaksa, "M-Masukin."

Mata Juumonji melebar. Ia baru sadar, milik Sena ternyata sudah basah. Ia memegangnya sejenak, lalu menyeringai.

Ia bersiap-siap, lalu dengan cepat memasukkan anunya ke lubang Sena.

"Ahhh… hah… Kazuki-kun!"

Juumonji menghiraukan muka merah Sena, tangis air mata kesakitannya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia tetap menarik-narik anunya keluar, memasukkan lagi, keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk *kebanyakan*

"Hah… hah" Sena ngos-ngosan.

"Tunggu dulu, cebol" kata Juumonji, gaya bicaranya mirip Hiruma. "Gue belum selesai. Gue mesti nyelesain satuuu hal lagi."

Ia menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya. Tapi Sena tidak mengerti.

"Apaan?" tanya Sena polos. Juumonji facepalm.

"Ya sudah, lebih gampang praktek kan?" ia menyeringai, lalu memasukkan jari-jarinya ke lubang Sena…

"AHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KAZUKI-KUUUUUUUUN!" Sena menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Rupanya yang dimaksud Juumonji adalah fingering. Sena meremas-remas kasur dengan tangan kecilnya, menahan sakit yang dideritanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sena merasakan sakit yang…enak.

"MMMnghh… K-Kazuki…"

Jari-jari Juumonji masuk lebih dalam. Sena menjerit lebih keras.

Hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang, hingga semua jari Juumonji masuk ke lubang Sena.

Juumonji menatap Sena. "Sekarang aku sudah puas."

Juumonji bangkit untuk memakai bajunya ketika Sena menariknya kembali, "Kamu memang sudah puas. Tapi aku belum."

**Fin**

* * *

><p>HUAHAHAHHAHAA… bagaimana endingnya? Memuaskan? HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE<p> 


End file.
